


No Touching

by RobertCop3



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertCop3/pseuds/RobertCop3
Summary: The Lone Wolf will need a new nickname, as he's finally gotten hitched. It's a KoF wedding with several familiar faces to witness it. That evening, Terry's wife decides to try something new in bed to spice up their wedding night. Rated M for nudity and sex.





	No Touching

**Author's Note:**

> So in addition to the lack of Mai/Andy lemons on the internet, another thing I don't think we see enough of is fanfic with Terry Bogard and Blue Mary. I think this pairing is awesome (Mary is a better match for Terry than either of his girlfriends in the animes), but it doesn't seem to get enough appreciation in the Fatal Fury/KoF fandom. So I decided to write one tied into my own fanfic timeline based off the Fatal Fury OVAs. And unlike my last lemon, I put a bit more story around this one, because I enjoy doing that, and like I said earlier, there's not enough Terry/Blue Mary fanfic in the world. SNK has officially made Andy and Mai a couple, so I think that for their next KoF game they need to do the same with Terry and Blue Mary. Someone can correct me if I'm wrong, but I feel like in the video games, SNK has always implied that there is a romantic interest between these two, but it's never been officially stated that they're dating. But it's been YEARS since I played a KoF game, so again, someone please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm going by the SNK wiki, which says Terry is her love interest, but her article also doesn't seem to implicitly say they're a couple.
> 
> On another note, I can't help but notice that most of my ideas have been M-Rated lately. Not sure why. That might change soon, since I might have an idea for another chapter in my ongoing KoF: Destiny fic. But anyway, I hope you like this. And as always, feedback is welcome.
> 
> All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them, the video games or the anime.

**South Town City Hall – July 14 th, 2001**

Terry Bogard stood in front of the judge's bench, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. It wasn't so much nerves, just a mixture of excitement about what was going to happen, and also disbelief for the same reason.

_I can't believe she finally wants to do this,_ he thought. _And that it was_ her _idea._ He found himself remembering their recent conversation on the subject...

* * *

_One month ago..._

 

Terry awoke with a start and sat up on the couch as he heard the click of the deadbolt lock on the front door of the apartment, indicating that someone had turned the key. A moment later, the door opened, and in stepped his girlfriend.

Mary Ryan's most recent case had been a hard one. She had dark circles under her green eyes, from only sleeping a couple of hours in the last few days; her blond hair was frizzy at the ends, her heavy boots were caked with mud, as well as a few red flecks that Terry, given his own background, recognized instantly; her over-sized brown belt hung slightly lower on the hip of her jeans than usual, and her trademark dark green jacket was slung over her shoulder. To anyone else, she might have appeared a mess, but to Terry, who understood her line of work and occasionally offered assistance in it, she looked like a goddess.

“Hi, Terry,” she said absently, though her brow creased slightly when she noticed he was sitting on the couch. “You weren't waiting up for me, were you?”

Terry sat up and aimed the remote at the TV, switching it off. “I know how much you hate that,” he answered. “No, I just got home from work less than an hour ago, I was unwinding in front of the TV, and I guess... I just dozed off.”

“So, a typical night,” said Mary as she stooped, and started to remove her boots and socks. The noise awoke her dog, Anton, who was curled up on the rug in front of the TV. The big, friendly dog bounded over to where Mary stood, and sat down in front of her, his tail wagging back and forth. He was waiting for Mary to tap herself on the chest, the signal that he could get up on his hind legs and give her hugs and kisses.

The signal didn't come. Mary simply said, “Hey, pup,” in that same absent tone of voice, then scratched Anton behind his ears. Anton whined and licked her hand in response. Mary hung her jacket up on the coat rack, then started across the living room in her bare feet. She was halfway to the kitchen entrance when she turned again to her pooch. “Oh, don't worry. Mommy didn't forget you.” She reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulled out a small handful of treats, and tossed them in Anton's direction. The dog made a beeline for them, everything else forgotten at the sight and scent of food.

Mary disappeared inside the kitchen, turned on the light, and from where he sat in the near-darkness of the living room, Terry could hear the clinking of glasses. He got up, walked to the kitchen entrance, and when he looked inside, he saw Mary standing by the counter with a rocks glass, and the bottle of Jim Beam, trying to pour a measure of the bourbon into the glass. However, her hand was shaking so much, that she was spilling most of it on the counter-top.

Terry moved over to her side, took the bottle, and finished pouring for her. “Thanks,” Mary said, her tone still absent as she picked up the glass, downed the liquor in a single gulp.

Terry stood there for a moment as she poured herself a little more, keeping the bottle steady this time, and he wondered what to do next. This wasn't the first time Mary had had a hard day at work, but he'd never seen her job get to her like this before. Should he say anything? He knew that he was one of the few people Mary loved and trusted enough to open up to, but she did it on her terms. Terry had learned never to ask what was wrong. Mary always told him, when she was ready to.

Terry was about to say that he was going to climb into bed when suddenly his girlfriend turned, threw her arms around him, and buried her face in his chest as she hugged him tightly. She squeezed him so hard, that for a moment, Terry was afraid she was suffocating him. He continued to say nothing, and simply slipped his arms behind her back. Then the moment passed, Mary let go of him, and she turned and picked up her glass, sipping this drink a little more slowly than the first.

“I'm gonna get in bed,” Terry told her. He was still concerned for her, but decided to handle this situation the way he normally handled them. After breakfast tomorrow, he should know what was going on.

“Okay,” Mary said, still facing away from him, looking down at the counter with her drink in hand. “I'll be along soon. Right after I finish this.”

Terry kissed the back of her neck softly, then made his way by sense of touch towards the bedroom. He wasn't sure what time Mary finally came in to join him. By the time he fell asleep, he heard the familiar hissing sound of the shower-head in the bathroom, indicating that she was taking a shower before bed.

 

The next morning, they both woke up at roughly the same time and went into the kitchen to fix breakfast for themselves and for Anton (though now it was more like brunch, as they woke up close to noon). Well, actually, Terry had woken up shortly before Mary, but had opted to stay in bed with her, since he'd seen very little of her over the last few days, and had missed her.

Terry offered to cook for them. His culinary skills hadn't developed much since he and Mary had started dating, but he had at least learned to make eggs, bacon, and toast without setting something on fire. Mary was content to just sip her coffee and watch him putter around their kitchen. She seemed better than she had the night before, and when breakfast was served, nearly inhaled the food on her plate. She was almost finished when she turned to her lover and simply said: “Marry me.”

Terry had been dredging his toast through the egg yolk on his plate, but dropped it after he heard Mary say those words. “Are you serious?” He asked her. Probably not the most romantic thing he could have said, but he was surprised to hear Mary breach that subject. From the moment he met her, he'd known about her staunch feminist viewpoints. Though she did have a romantic side to her, it still wasn't as strong as that of some other people Terry knew, and if he and Mary lived out the rest of their lives as a common law couple, he'd have been fine with that. So to hear her say that now, out of the blue...

“You know I am,” Mary answered, her green eyes unblinking.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?” Terry asked her.

“A little,” Mary said with a short nod. “You remember the basic details of the case?”

  
“Yeah,” Terry told her. Mary had been working closely with the South Town PD over the last few days to help them track down some kidnappers. Their target had been the son of a billionaire industrialist. Unfortunately, the man they kidnapped was some young accountant who happened to share the same first and last name as their target. After the kidnappers had realized their mistake, they had sent an anonymous statement to the police saying that they would exchange the man they had kidnapped for their real target, and gave instructions for the exchange. They ended the note by saying: _Fail to comply after forty-eight hours, and we kill the man we're already holding._

“What you didn't know,” Mary explained. “Is that the guy that was kidnapped was newly married. Only about six months. Not two weeks before he was kidnapped, he and his wife learned they were expecting. The police were already involved, but she wanted extra help, which is why she came to me.”

“Newlyweds with a kid on the way,” Terry repeated. “That's why you only took a basic fee, and didn't include expenses?”

Mary nodded. “Yeah. But another reason I've gotten so little sleep lately is because she told me her husband was diabetic, something he'd been born with. The kidnappers didn't know that, and she didn't think he'd packed any insulin when he went out. Why would he? He was just taking a quick walk down to the corner bodega for a jar of pickled beets, her 'pregnancy craving.' Anyway, I promised her I'd find him, and I would save him.”

Terry said nothing. He stared grim-faced at his plate, his toast sitting in the puddle of now-congealed egg yolk, but he found that he no longer had any appetite. Mary had seemed so distraught when she'd gotten home last night, or as distraught as she would let herself get. He was almost afraid to ask the outcome of the case...

“We found him,” Mary said, sensing Terry's unspoken question. “And we saved him. But it was a close call. I got there before the cops, and I took out the guys guarding him, but he was drenched in sweat and looked white as a ghost. Fortunately, I had packed my first aid kit in my bike, and I gave him an insulin shot, but he still went into shock a few minutes later. I gave him CPR until police and rescue showed up a few minutes later, and it was a near thing... but he's alive.

“I've worked other kidnapping cases. I'm used to what happens when they end well, the spouse or some other family member thanking me repeatedly as they hug me and cry their eyes out into my jacket. It's never fazed me before, but for some reason, last night it did. I could barely keep it together as the police cleaned everything up, and when I got back to my bike, away from the crowds, I actually broke down crying myself before I came home.”

Terry still said nothing, though he wondered what this was leading to. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his girlfriend cry. After a moment, Mary went on: “I think the reason this case got to me... is because last night, I was thinking about the two of us. It doesn't bother me that we live dangerous lives, because we're both very good at what we do. I think that seeing that couple reunited... made me realize... that in the slim chance something _does_ happen to one of us... Terry, I don't want to lose you without taking this relationship all the way. Because I don't want to be left with the regret of not knowing what might have been. Not again. I mean, you already complete me, and hopefully I do the same for you.”

Terry smiled as he reached out and took both her hands gently in his. “You already know the answer to that.”

Mary smiled as well, a sight that Terry still never got tired of, even after six years. “So, let's make it official,” she told him.

It only took another split-second of thought. “Okay,” Terry said with a nod. “I'll marry you.”

Mary got up, moved over to his side of the table, sat down on his lap, and planted a kiss on him. “I don't want a lot of bells or whistles,” she said. “I figure we'll pick a day to go to City Hall. Something simple, in and out. Heck, we don't even have to dress up. I'll be happy if we just wear what we normally do.”

“Woman after my own heart,” Terry said. “But I think we should wait a month or so. Just so we can tell people about it, and give them the chance to come if they want. You know that Mai would kill us if she found out we got married and didn't invite her.”

Mary laughed. “If she didn't, then Yuri probably would. Okay, we'll set the date out about a month from now.”

Terry leaned in then, kissed Mary softly on the lips. Mary wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. The tender moment only lasted a few seconds, however, before Anton walked over and placed his paw on Terry's knee, to beg for some bacon.

* * *

_Now..._

They had given themselves a month so they would have time to invite family and friends, and also to shop for rings and plan a trip for their honeymoon. Now, as Terry Bogard stood up before the judge's bench at the front of the room, he looked around at those assembled.

To Terry’s left stood his brother, Andy Bogard, who, like Terry, was dressed casually. Andy had been relieved when he'd found out that Terry and Mary were not dressing formally, since it meant he didn't have to, either. Mai had still wanted to dress him up, but Andy had gotten out of it by saying that he shouldn't be dressed better than the groom.

To Terry's right, with enough space between them for the bride, stood Andy’s wife, Mai Shiranui-Bogard, wearing a tastefully cut red dress (the hem of the skirt actually reached her knees, and the neckline showed much less cleavage than normal). The ceremony had not even started yet, but Mai was already dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Terry knew all too well that weddings made his sister-in-law cry, but usually not until after they had gotten under way. Of course, he also knew that the reason she was getting choked up more easily at this wedding probably had to do with the fact that Mai was now five months pregnant with her and Andy’s first child, something else she had been dreaming of ever since she had fallen in love with Andy all those years ago.

Terry then moved his gaze out over the courtroom, and some of the people assembled on the benches. Joe Higashi was sitting up front, along with his girlfriend, Lilly Kane. When they’d first met her last year, Terry didn’t know which had shocked him more: that Joe was in a committed, monogamous relationship that at that time had lasted longer than two months, or that it was with Billy Kane’s sister. “How can any girl as sweet as her be related to Billy?” Mary had asked Terry afterwards, when they were walking home from the restaurant where the four of them had had dinner. To which Terry could only answer: “One of them was adopted?”

He saw his friends from the Japanese team: Kyo Kusanagi, Goro Daimon and Benimaru Nikaido. Terry was starting to lose track of the number of times he, Andy, Mary, Mai and Joe had needed to help the Japanese team save the world when all hell broke loose at the KoF tournament. Next year, they’d probably have to do it again.

He saw Yuri and Ryo Sakazaki, with their father Takuma sitting between them. Robert Garcia sat on the other side of Yuri, maintaining a distance of at least three feet from her. And although they were holding hands in the middle of that gap, Yuri’s eyes kept flicking over to her father, who so far had not noticed.

On the opposite side of Ryo sat Mai and Yuri’s dear friend, King. The blond kickboxer was holding hands with Ryo, though unlike Yuri and Robert, they did not try to hide it from Takuma. In another row, Terry spotted his old friend Tony, sitting with his girlfriend. It had taken Terry a moment to recognize him, since Tony had been a boy when they last parted ways, but was now twenty years old and in community college. Terry also noticed, with some amusement, that Tony had finally found a pair of pants that fit both his legs.

In the same row as Tony, Richard Meyer also sat with his wife on one side, and his Capoeira student, Bob Wilson, on the other. Both had come to City Hall straight from work, as indicated by their clothes. Terry remembered when he had met Bob, and tried the burger that Bob had named after one of his signature moves. Bob now sported a name tag that said MANAGER on it, as Richard had put him in charge of the second Pao Pao Cafe location that had recently opened.

Terry also saw several of Mary’s old co-workers from the South Town PD, as well as Kim Kaphwan, Athena Asamiya, her friend Sie Kensou, and several others he and Mary had gotten to know both through their adventures and their fighting careers.

Terry was then brought back into the present moment by the sound of the wedding march, which was being played by Duck King on a keyboard synthesizer. A few moments later, the double doors at the other end of the room opened. In came the woman he loved, Mary Ryan, walking arm in arm with her grandfather, Tatsumi Souh, who had flown down from his dojo in Virginia in order to give her away. Despite the fact that she was dressed much the same way she always had in the years Terry had known her, wearing her baggy blue jeans, boots, over-sized brown belt, red crop top and green jacket, she still looked even more beautiful than she had when Terry had first set eyes upon her. Mary smiled at him as she and her grandfather walked towards Terry, her bright green eyes radiating her love for him.

The only thing that was different about her appearance was the hair band resting atop her scalp, from which trailed a small white veil that reached just to the tips of her shoulder length blond hair. Mai had bought that for her after hearing that Terry and Mary were not going to be dressing up, saying that Mary needed at least one small item to show that she was a bride, and somehow she got Mary to agree to wear it.

Finally, Mary and her grandfather reached the judge’s bench. Behind the bench sat the Justice Of the Peace, an older, round-faced bespectacled man who spoke with a soft Southern accent. “Even after twenty-five years,” he said to those assembled. “This is still my favorite reason for being in court on a Saturday. Now then: who gives this woman away?”

“I do,” Tatsumi answered, and kissed Mary on the forehead. Her grandfather then turned to Terry to shake the elder Bogard’s hand, but Terry instead pressed the palm of his left hand flat against his right hand, which was curled into a fist, and bowed low to Tatsumi. The Kobojutsu master smiled and returned the gesture. Tatsumi then placed Mary’s hand in Terry’s and took his seat in the front row.

The judge was about to begin when suddenly a loud honking noise filled the room. He turned his head to the right and saw Mai loudly blowing her nose into her handkerchief, her face now streaked with tears.

“Um, detective?” The judge said uncertainly to Mary. “You _are_ the one getting married today, and not her, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Mary answered. “Just give us a minute, please.”

“Take your time,” the man said with a chuckle.

“Mai,” Mary whispered to her maid of honor. “I appreciate that you’re so happy for us, but can you keep it together for just five minutes? You can cry all you want _after_ I get hitched.”

“Oh-okay,” Mai said as she dabbed at her eyes some more. She then took several deep breaths to compose herself. “Sorry.”

“Do you need a glass of water?” Mary whispered. The kunoichi shook her head in reply, so Mary turned back to the judge. “We’re ready.”

The judge cleared his throat and then addressed the room: “Good people, we are gathered here today in this courtroom to join Terrance Bogard and Mary Fuyuko Ryan in matrimony. If anyone here has any objection as to why these two should not be legally wed, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

A minute passed, during which time nothing could be heard but crickets. So the judge went on: “I was told that the bride and groom have prepared their own vows they wish to recite?”

“We have, your honor,” Terry said, his eyes never leaving Mary.

“Well, then,” the judge said cordially. “You may proceed whenever you're ready.”

Terry met Mary's loving gaze, his blue eyes shining just as brightly with the exact same light. “Mary,” he said after a short pause. “The night I first met you... I had no idea my life was going to change forever. I thought I had everything figured out. I had my reason for living, which was to spend the rest of my life studying the fighting arts, working on making my technique the best I could make it, and I had convinced myself that was all I wanted, all I needed. I had fallen in love before, but I always lost them, and then I would always find myself alone, with my heart broken. So I was determined not to give my heart to anyone else.

“Like I said, I had everything figured out, until you came along and threw a wrench in my simple plan... and for that, I couldn't be happier. Through your strength, your understanding, your caring... I learned that I'm still capable of loving someone, that I _don't_ want to be alone. Thanks to you, I was able to make peace with the past, put the spirits of my lost loves to rest, and start _living_ again. You've helped me so much these past six years, just by being the incredible person you are. Now, as we stand here at the beginning of the next step of our journey, I can't imagine taking that step with anyone else but you. I love you, Mary, now and until the end of time.”

Mary found that she actually had to dab her eye on the sleeve of her jacket. After a moment, she was able to speak: “Terry... there isn't much more I can say, because everything you just said... you've done the exact same thing for me. I also know the pain of losing someone that I wanted to spend my life with. It hurt so much to lose that person, that I was determined never to love again. But as I got to know you and your friends, I came to realize something: people weren't put here just to exist, to survive long enough to see the next day. There's _supposed_ to be more to life than that. We're put here to live, to love, and to find someone to _fall_ in love with.

“You made it so easy for me to love you, and you also did it just by being who you are. You've helped my heart heal, helped me learn to smile and laugh, things I thought I'd never want to do again. There is no one else I want to live this life with, because we're perfect for each other. And so I can't wait to spend the rest of my life laughing and smiling with you, until we both wind up in an old fighters' home.”

From his place behind Terry, Andy looked over at his wife, saw that Mai's lower lip was quivering. She was summoning all her ninja discipline to hold her tears in. But Andy could hardly blame her, as some of the witnesses assembled no longer had dry eyes. Yuri was dabbing at her face with a handkerchief Robert had given her, while King had her own face buried in Ryo's shoulder. Ryo himself was wiping at the corner of one of his eyes. Up in the front, Lilly Kane was dabbing her eyes with Joe's handkerchief, while Goro also wiped away a few stray tears from his cheeks. Both Kyo and Benimaru regarded their longtime comrade with a mixture of awe and amusement.

After a moment, the judge resumed speaking. “Terry, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” Terry answered without hesitation.

“Mary, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Mary replied just as quickly.

“Do you have the rings?”

Andy produced a small golden band from the pocket of his jeans and held it out to his brother, while Mai pulled a similar token from somewhere unknown and gave it to Mary. Mary had no idea where she'd been keeping it, since Mai's dress had no pockets, and Lilly was holding her handbag, but the blond woman decided not to ask. At the judge's command, Terry took up Mary's left hand and said: “Accept this symbol of my love and devotion to you,” as he slipped the ring on her finger. Mary then did the same.

The judge then stood up and said: “By the power vested in me by the State of Florida, it is my great privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. You may...” He paused as he noticed that they had already beaten him to it. Mary was up on her tiptoes, her arms wrapped tightly around Terry, and her lips pressed against his. Terry held her just as close, and was eagerly returning her kiss.

The judge gave a chuckle and shook his head. “You may carry on,” he said, and sat back down in his chair. Everyone else assembled was on their feet now, applauding the new couple. Now that her brother-in-law was officially wed, Mai started crying happy tears again.

A few minutes later, Terry and Mary paused to come up for air. Terry turned to face those assembled, pulled his cap from his back pocket, and tossed it out into the crowd. Mary did the same with the veil Mai had bought her. After that, those assembled could no longer contain themselves, and started getting up to congratulate the new couple.

“I'm very proud of you,” Tatsumi said to Mary. “You have found a great man who truly understands you. I'm glad you are happy.”

Mary wiped away a tear, then kissed her grandfather on the cheek. “Domo Arigato, Ojisama.”

Kyo and Goro had little to say, and simply gave the newlyweds warrior's handshakes (gripping forearm to forearm). Benimaru, however, had a little more to offer. “I envy you two,” he said. “I'd like to have what you do, but that would mean taking myself off the market, which would break too many hearts.”

“I'm so happy for you two!” Mai said as she hugged them as tightly as she could without putting pressure on her baby bump. “We're officially sisters now, Mary! And I guess your husband will need a new nickname.”

“Several years ago, you helped me find the love that was right in front of me,” Andy told his brother. “So I'm glad you found it for yourself. Congratulations, you two!”

“You're so cute together!” Yuri shouted as she threw her arms around them. “Take plenty of pictures on your honeymoon!”

“Evviva gli sposi!” Robert said, reciting an old Italian wedding blessing. He then gave a small bow as he shook both their hands.

“Congratulations!” King said as she hugged them. “You two deserve each other. More than any other couple I know.”

“Well, maybe not as much as me and King,” said Ryo. “But you're still great together. Congratulations.” Then he gave each of them a fist bump.

“Way to go, Terry!” Joe said, giving them each a high five. “If you find yourself in Rattakosin next week, check out a restaurant in Khrut Alley called Chai Son's, and ask the manager for the midnight special. He'll hook you up with some great underground fighting!”

“Joe, love!” Lilly Kane snapped at him. Then she gave each of the newlyweds a hug and said: “Love you both! Wish you nothing but the best!”

“If you ever have a daughter,” said Takuma, “I hope for your sakes she is not a tomboy.” He grunted, then, as Yuri jabbed him in the side with her elbow. So he added: “But even if she is, that's no reason not to love her with all your hearts.”

“Um... Arigato, Master Takuma,” said Mary, trying not to sound confused. “We'll... be sure to remember your... sage advice.”

“Congratulations!” Athena told them. “Even without my abilities, I can _feel_ the love just radiating from you both. Oh, and here's a wedding gift.” She reached into her purse, pulled out two plastic badges with lanyards clipped to them, and held them out to Terry and Mary. “Backstage passes for my upcoming American tour. They're good at every show.”

Neither Terry nor Mary could name a single song Athena had written (they had never been to one of her concerts), and they did not think this, despite the fact that Athena never deliberately used her telepathy on her friends. But still, they smiled graciously and thanked her as Mary put the passes in her jacket pocket.

“Congratulations, you two!” Kensou told them. “And Terry... can you maybe give me some pointers on what worked for you?”

“Sie!” Athena said with a growl as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away from the couple.

“I'm glad you two had your realization,” Kim said as he bowed to them. “The discipline of studying the fighting arts can only do so much. As you said, we are also meant to find someone to complete our soul. And you've found this in each other. As a man with his own wife and family, I'm happy for you, my friends!”

The judge even came down from the bench to shake Terry's hand. “I'm glad to see you turned yourself around, son,” he said. It took Terry a moment, but then he realized that it was the same judge who had sentenced him to community service when he'd been arrested for drunk and disorderly in public, after he had lost to Krauser.

“I remember what you told me at Krauser's castle,” Tony said to Terry. “So I'm glad that you found something to fill that emptiness, and I'm honored you invited me to share this day with you.”

Things probably would have gone on like this for a while, but the courtroom needed to be used for other weddings, so the judge was forced to tell them to move things elsewhere. That was when Richard stepped forward and invited everyone to the second Pao Pao Cafe location, saying that Bob's staff would cook them all dinner. Needless to say, they were all quick to take him up on that.

 

* * *

_Several hours later..._

 

**South Town Plaza Hotel**

 

It had been a nice dinner. At first, Terry had been wondering how they would serve so many people, but it turned out that the second location had a Banquet Room in the back that could be reserved for large parties. It also turned out that Richard and Bob had been toying with the idea of starting a catering service. They were doing a trial run on Terry, Mary, and their friends, and had put out a very good spread.

Terry and Mary had sat at the head of one of the tables, with Kyo, Goro, and Beni sitting to their left, and Andy, Joe, Robert, and Ryo to their right. All during dinner, they had shared anecdotes about past KoF tournaments. At another part of the table, Mary's grandfther shared a bottle of warm sake with Takuma, while they had a long conversation in Japanese about the dumbest students they'd ever taught. And a little further down, Mai had sat with Yuri, King, Athena, and Lilly, sipping a virgin daquiri and giving way too much information about her husband's alleged virility (“I swear, scout's honor, he put this baby in me the day after I stopped taking birth control!”).

As things had started to wind down, Joe presented the new couple with a wedding gift: he had booked them a hotel room in town so that they could celebrate their wedding night “with a bang” before heading to the airport the next day. After Terry and Mary had said their goodbyes to everyone and hopped on Mary's bike, the couple drove to the South Town Plaza Hotel, where they had stayed six years ago when Terry had fought Geese Howard for the second time, and defeated him for good. When they gave the reservation info Joe had handed them to the front desk, they learned that their friend had left out one detail: the room he booked them was the Presidential Suite.

Now, the two of them were taking a breather before the real activity began. Terry was reclining on the oversized bed, his back against a small wall of pillows, listening to Mary talk on the phone with her new brother-in-law, trying to give him some last minute instructions. Andy and Mai were staying in South Town for the week, at Terry and Mary's place while the new couple were on their honeymoon, to dog-sit Anton and also to visit with old friends and comrades. Though Mary was starting to regret trusting them with the former.

“No, Andy, I said he eats _twice_ a day,” Mary spoke into the receiver. “And Wednesday, he takes his heartworm prevention pill. Just stick it on a spoon, put some peanut butter on top, and pop it in his mouth, he'll do the rest. No, the big round pink one. Those other pills are vitamin supplements. What?... No, that doesn't count as one of his feedings for the day. Andy, is your wife standing next to you? Then will you please pass the phone to her?” A few seconds passed by, then Mary repeated to Mai everything she'd just told Andy, but with much less difficulty.

After saying good night to Mai, and promising to take lots of pictures on the honeymoon, Mary hung up the phone, kicked her boots off, and then lay back on the bed next to her new husband. “My God,” she said, blowing out a long breath. “If Andy's having that much trouble with our puppy, I _really_ feel sorry for Mai when their baby is born.”

“I think he'll manage,” Terry said as he put his arm around her. “A dog is one thing. A baby is something else entirely. I don't think Andy would have taken this step with Mai if he didn't think he was ready.”

Mary gave a happy sigh as she felt Terry's arm slide over her shoulders, and she leaned in against him. “I think it's fair to tell you that I don't know if _I'll_ ever be ready for that. I'm not like Mai, she's always been maternal. Me... I've just never felt that drive. It's one of the reasons I had another IUD put in right after the first one came out.”

Terry laughed. “You know I love you _because_ you're nothing like Mai. And anyway, we have four years until the second one comes out. Plenty of time to see if our minds change.” He then reached over to the nightstand with his free arm, where a complimentary bottle of freshly-opened champagne rested in a bucket of ice next to two flutes. He filled both glasses, passed one to Mary, and then picked up the second one.

They clinked their glasses together, and then lay there for a while, sipping their drinks and looking around the hotel room. It really was impressive, bigger than their apartment. The carpeting in the common area had to be at least three inches thick, the hot tub in the bathroom looked like it could fit ten people comfortably, as did the bed they currently rested on.

For a long while they were silent, since they had each shared what was in their hearts earlier that day when they'd recited their vows. Then Mary said to him: “I can't believe we'll be in Bangkok this time tomorrow.”

“I'm looking forward to it,” said Terry. “Especially after what Joe told us.” In addition to the sights, the couple had chosen Thailand as their honeymoon destination because they'd heard from Joe that the underground pit fighting scene there was one of the most impressive in the world. They had no fear of getting caught in a surprise raid, since Mary's old cop senses were sharp enough to tell if a place was being cased by local authorities.

“We'll have to get up early to catch the flight,” Mary said as she drained her champagne glass and placed it on the nightstand. She then looked up at Terry, her green eyes shining with mischief. “So before it gets too late, Mr. Bogard... are you ready for your wife to serve you some dessert?”

Terry smiled at her and replied: “Depends what you're serving.”

Mary leaned in and tickled his lips with the tip of her tongue, sending a shiver of delight through Terry's whole body. “The only dessert I know how to make.” She then got up and moved to the foot of the bed, where she crouched down out of sight. After rummaging through their things, she stood up with a light blue shopping bag in hand, whose contents were hidden by tissue paper.

“What's that?” Terry asked her, leaning forward slightly.

“Just a little present I got from Yuri and Mai when they took me out to dinner at La Illusion two days ago,” Mary answered. “You'll see it soon enough. Don't fall asleep on me, stud.” With that, Mary flashed him a wink, and then walked into the bathroom.

Terry quickly downed the rest of his own drink and placed the empty glass next to Mary's. He then got up, took off his socks and tossed them into a corner of the room. His jacket and his white tank top quickly followed them. He turned the comforter down on the bed, laughing a little as he ran his hand over the sheets underneath, feeling the material flow under his fingers like butter.

_Satin sheets?_ He thought to himself. _They really did think of everything. Joe must have told them we were newlyweds._ He laughed again and then resumed his position on the bed, waiting for Mary.

“Terry...” The elder Bogard soon heard a soft, sultry voice call through the bathroom door, which had been opened just a crack. “Close your eyes, please...”

Terry leaned back against the pillows and quickly did as he was told. He then heard soft shuffling across the lush carpet. Just when he felt like he wouldn't be able to contain himself any longer, Terry heard her voice again: “Open them.”

Mary had dimmed the lights in the room, but as Terry opened his eyes, he could still see clearly, courtesy of the city lights coming in through the large picture window in the bedroom, specially tinted so that they could see out but no one could see in. So Terry got a clear view of his new wife standing at the foot of the bed... and his mouth came open when he did.

Mary Ryan wore an azure babydoll nightie that hung loose on, but still clung to the incredible curves of her body. The lacy fabric was see-through, giving Terry a clear view of the luscious swell of her ample breasts, the bright red nipples at their centers, and the well-groomed landing strip of short blond curls on her pubic mound. Her long, beautifully-toned legs were encased in silk stockings that were a darker shade of blue than the nightie, perfectly accenting their shape.

“Do you like it?” Mary asked as she did a full three-sixty turn, pausing midway to shake the sumptuous swell of her ass at Terry.

For a moment, Terry was unable to form words. He'd always thought Mary looked great in anything she wore, even though she preferred jeans. But Terry couldn't blame her for that. Jeans _were_ comfortable. And it was _her_ body, so as far as he was concerned she could wear whatever the hell she wanted. Terry had seen her wear a dress only a few times, and he thought she wore them well, but something like this... this was something he'd never seen on her before. And he loved it.

“You look absolutely beautiful,” he finally managed to get out when his heart started beating again.

“I thought you might like it,” Mary said as she got onto the bed and began to crawl towards Terry. Terry sat up a little straighter as she got close and reached out with his muscular arms, pulling Mary closer to him. He felt the silk of her nightie against his chest, the heat of the equally soft flesh of her large bosom underneath that, as it rubbed against his own bare skin.

For a moment, Terry gazed into those beautiful green eyes, that had bewitched him from the second he first saw them in the alleyway six years ago, then he leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Mary's, kissing her passionately.

As their tongues fought for dominance over one another, Terry's hands moved slowly down her back, once more feeling the heat of Mary's beauitful flesh under the thin silk of her babydoll, until finally they came to rest on her buttocks. Terry could already feel the blood flow to his crotch increasing as he squeezed and fondled Mary's delicious ass. He'd always felt her backside was a natural wonder: nice and plump and round, but at the same time her glutes were rock hard, without a single ounce of fat that he'd ever been able to feel, a true testament to the detective's active lifestyle.

Terry began to squeeze her cheeks harder as his lips slid down the warm silk of her neck, the tip of his tongue trailing ever so gently over it. Soon he reached her shoulder, and he took the strap of the nightie between his teeth and began to lift it up and slide it in the direction of her arm.

“Ah!” Mary gave a gasp of pleasure, then she managed to speak: “T-Terry... since it's... our wedding night... I want to try something new... to... spice things up a bit.”

Terry released the strap from his teeth and let it slide down Mary's arm. “Okay,” he said. “What do you want to try, babe?” There was a time in his life when Terry would have gotten his clock cleaned for calling her that, but after they had been dating for a few years, Mary had told him that he'd earned the right to call her such names in private.

One side of Mary's mouth folded upwards into a smirk of mischief. Terry then felt her soft, yet strong hands close around his wrists, and then she guided his arms down to his sides. “No touching,” she said.

Terry blinked in confusion, for a moment unsure he'd heard that right. “No... touching?”

“Mm hm,” Mary said as she leaned in, her bosom once more rubbing against his pecs, and started to gently kiss his neck.

Terry raised his hands to try and run them through her silky blond hair, but Mary was quick to grab his wrists and bring them back down to his sides. “No touching,” she repeated. “The rules are simple, Terry. I can touch you all I want. You... can't.”

Terry let out a small growl of frustration. The shoulder strap of Mary's nightie was down around her elbow now, exposing the top half of her left breast, and even a portion of the side. Just the sight was making his mouth water. To not be able to stroke and fondle her when she was so close...

“You have no idea how hard it is to not be able to touch that body of yours... that's torture, not foreplay,” he told her.

“Mmmmm, I know, baby,” Mary said with a sigh as she planted a soft kiss on his lips. “But just think... I'm hoping it'll make things that much hotter when you finally do fuck me.”

Her kisses traveled down his neck once more, going even lower this time. Soon, Terry felt her lips dancing down the muscles of his pecs, stopping for just a moment to tease his nipple with her tongue. Then he felt gentle kisses being planted on each of his ab muscles, and found that he needed to grip the mattress with both hands to stop himself from reaching down. It was struggle: he wanted to touch her so badly, but at the same time, he wanted her to keep going, and knew that if he touched her she might stop...

Mary's kisses kept going farther down until Terry felt her chin brush against his belt. Mary took a moment to undo it, and then tugged both Terry's jeans and his boxers down around his ankles. His cock, which had already gotten hard from the sight of Mary in her babydoll, sprang up and stood at attention as soon as Mary had cinched down his boxers.

“Well, what have we here?” Mary said with a small purr of delight as she slowly ran one finger up and down the length of Terry's shaft. “You don't mind if I _touch_ it, do you?” She asked her new husband.

“You're a cruel woman,” Terry said. He could feel his pulse quickening as Mary's mouth moved closer to his stiff member.

“You've known that since the moment we met,” Mary said with a laugh. “And you _like_ it.” She gently gripped the base of Terry's cock and began to run her tongue around the tip in a circle, pausing halfway to gaze up at her lover with those beautiful jade eyes.

“Mary,” Terry half-gasped, half-whispered, a shudder of pleasure running through him. He then saw her head bob down, and he gasped louder, eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure as Mary took his cock inside her warm,wet mouth.

Her lips slid down his shaft until the tip tickled the back of her throat, but Mary managed not to gag. She then began to bob her head up and down, sliding Terry's cock in and out of her mouth, occasionally using her tongue to tease his tip or his shaft with small, fast strokes, working it like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Part of her missed feeling Terry's hands running through her blond hair, which always urged her to go faster. But judging by his moans as Mary sucked him, the “no touching” rule was apparently getting him even more aroused by her fellatio. So she smiled as she continued to work him.

Terry noticed that his new bride seemed very distracted by her work, and started to wonder if maybe he'd be able to sneak a small touch. He slowly started to move his hands towards her hair... Then Mary, without even looking up from the blow-job she was giving him, swatted the hand away with her own. “Oh uthing!” She managed to speak around Terry's cock, which was still in her mouth.

So Terry lay there, gripping the mattress as hard as he could for fear of being tempted to raise one of his hands. Finally, after several minutes, Mary pulled away from Terry's cock with a wet pop, and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Did you like that?” Mary asked in her most sultry voice.

“Mary...” Terry managed to say, his voice a little shaky from the intense pleasure she'd just given him. “Oh, God, yes!”

“Good,” said Mary as she crawled back on top of him, straddling him with her long, stocking-clad legs. Once more, Terry felt the heat of her tight body through the thin silk of her nightie, and he once more gave in to temptation, his hands slowly rising towards the swell of Mary's hips.

“No touching!” Mary repeated as she pushed Terry's hands back down again, this time with a laugh. “Now, then, do you think you can do for me... what I just did for you?”

  
Terry flashed her a coy smile. “Well, I _might_ have to touch you for that.”

Mary laughed again. “Not on your life. Here...” She pushed his head back onto the mattress, and then Terry saw her hike the skirt of her babydoll nightie up past her waist, exposing her womanhood, which glistened faintly in the light that filtered in from outside. Mary was apparently getting extremely turned on by this new rule she had invented...

Mary inched her way up Terry's body until she was crouching over his face, then she lowered the hot, moist folds of her aroused sex down towards Terry's mouth. Terry's own lips were parted, and his tongue out even before Mary made contact. A moment later, they connected, Mary gasping in pleasure as her nether-lips pressed against Terry's mouth.

Terry parted his lips wider, began to run his tongue back and forth over his lover's inflamed sex. Above him, he could hear Mary's moans grow in both volume and intensity as he worked her pussy. “Aah!” She cried. “Yes, Terry. Oh, God, right there! Yes! Uuuuh, it's so good!”

Terry began to lick faster, lashing his tongue deeper inside Mary, making sure to run the flat of it over the roof to Mary's vaginal entrance. Mary began to grind her crotch back and forth against Terry's mouth, her hands gripping the headboard of the bed to steady herself as her new husband ate her out.

Terry then noticed the hardened nub of Mary's clitoris peeking out from beneath its hood. Terry stopped licking her labia and began to use his tongue on Mary's sensitive button instead. “Aaaah, yeah!” He heard her cry in passion. “Mmmm, Terry! Don't stop! Just like that!”

After getting her nice and slick with his saliva, Terry stopped licking her clit... and then blew cold air directly onto it. “ _Yes!”_ Mary screamed, arching her back and very nearly falling over (had she not been gripping the headboard, she would have). Terry then resumed his assault on her clit, massaging it between his lips, and occasionally pressing it with his tongue.

Mary's nightie had been discarded on the floor at this point, leaving her naked except for her stockings, and she used one hand to fondle her own large breasts as she ground her moist slit harder against Terry's face. Terry continued to rub her clit, breathing through his nose as much as he could.

“Terry!” She cried again, and the blond man could tell by her tone that she was close. “Ah! Oh, yes! Keep it up. Ah, God, it's so good. I think I'm gonna...”

A few seconds later, Mary arched her back and let loose a scream of passion as she came hard on her lover's face. Terry lapped with his tongue as Mary's warm love juices squirted into his mouth.

Though she was weak in the knees from her orgasm, Mary managed to lift herself off of Terry's face and lie down alongside him. Terry turned and saw her lying on her side, her hand resting on the curve of her hip, her creamy skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She looked absolutely irresistable. Terry reached out a hand for the glorious swell of her breasts...

And was once more denied. Though Mary was still trying to catch her breath, she managed to reach out and grab his wrist. “No touching,” she said faintly.

Terry let out a growl of frustation, his body gave an involuntary shudder of need. “But I want you so badly, Mary!” He protested. “More than anything else, I want you!”

Mary gave a small smirk of triumph. “I want you, too, Terry. And you're gonna get me.” She sat up on the bed and straddled him once more. “But you still can't touch. At least, not yet.” Almost as if to add insult to injury, after saying these words she began to run her hands up and down the grooves of Terry's ab muscles, reminding her lover that _she_ could still touch.

“Oh, Mary...” Terry whsipered breathlessly, but was cut off when Mary leaned in a moment later, rubbing her breasts against his pecs, and kissed him deeply. She ran her tongue over Terry's lips, licking her own honey off of them. As she kissed him, she began to run her hands through his long blond hair.

Terry's body began to tremble even more with longing. To feel Mary on top of him like this, feel her tight, silky flesh pressing against him, but to have to keep his hands at his sides... it was equal parts Heaven and Hell.

“Please, Mary,” he whispered again, his voice husky with his aching need. “I want to to fuck you.”

“Then let's fuck,” Mary said with a lustful smile. She reached down and grabbed the base of Terry's hard cock, getting in position to lower herself down onto it.

“Oh, God!” Terry gasped in pleasure a few seconds later as Mary's tight pussy slipped down around his shaft like a soft, warm glove. After he was in all the way, he gazed up at his lover with lust shining in his bright blue eyes, admiring the muscles of her abs, the wide feminine curve of her hips, the fleshy mounds of her large, perky breasts. It was a body he'd grown to love through the years not just because of its physical beauty, but also its strength. The way that Mary held her own against him whenever they sparred at the local gym always turned him on just as much as seeing her naked.

_How can I not touch her amazing body?_ He thought to himself as he slowly tried to raise his hands again, this time to the sides, out of Mary's line of sight...

Mary's senses as a detective, however, were not dulled even after a busy day, a few drinks, and the overwhelming sensations of making love to her husband. A moment later, Terry felt her own hands wrap gently around his wrists and shove his arms back down to the mattress. “No... touching...” Mary managed to say. It was getting more difficult to speak, as the sensation of having Terry inside of her had increased her own arousal a hundred-fold.

She began to slide up and down on his cock, grinding her crotch against Terry's as she rode him. “Ah!” She moaned. “Oh, yes! Oh, Terry, it's so good.” Even though she didn't feel Terry's hands on her body, she also knew it was because she was controlling their love-making session. This dominance made Mary feel even sexier, increasing her arousal and getting her pussy even more wet. Terry could feel her juices start to trickle out of her as she slid up and down on his engorged member.

Mary reached out and grabbed the headboard with both hands as she began to ride him even harder. Terry could hear her tight ass slap against his balls each time she came down on his cock. Her ample breasts shook as she impaled herself repeatedly on him, causing Terry to utter: “Mary... please...”

“Uh... aaaaah... please... what?” The blond woman managed to get out.

“Please,” Terry groaned. “Give me your tits.”

“Ooooooh... like... like this?” Mary asked, and as she continued to grind on him, she leaned forward, bringing her well-endowed chest within range of Terry's face. Terry raised his head and took one of Mary's taut nipples into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily. “Oh, yes, Terry” Mary cried out, and leaned into his ministrations.

Terry wished he could also use his hands to massage the rest of Mary's tit-flesh while he sucked, but a beggar couldn't be choosy. He flicked his tongue rapidly over her firm nipple while he teased the edges of it with his teeth.

“Aaah! Uuuuuh!” Mary's hot moaning was filling the bedroom, growing louder as Terry continued to work her breasts. She ground even harder against his cock, which in turn made Terry lick her nipples with even more zeal. He was alternating between them now, head shaking from side to side, his tongue out and rapidly flicking from one nipple to another. Mary gasped with pleasure and cupped the bottoms of her copious breasts to push them even closer towards Terry's face.

It was then that Terry got an idea. He might not be allowed to touch Mary, but there was still a way he might be able to help them both get some extra enjoyment out of this. So as Mary prepared to bring her crotch down on his cock yet again, Terry bucked upwards with his hips, slamming himself into her at the same time Mary slammed herself into him.

Mary arched her back, feeling a sudden jolt of pleasure race through her like electricity. “Oh, _Terry!”_ She cried passionately.

“You like that?” Terry whispered, poising himself to do it again.

“Oh, yes!” Mary gasped. “Yes... do it again... please...”

So Terry bucked his hips upward as Mary was coming down again, sending an even stronger wave of pleasure throughout her whole body. “Oh, Terry!” She gasped again. “Please don't stop... more...”

In his current position on his back, Terry continued to thrust upward with his hips, driving his cock deep into Mary's tight pussy over and over as she straddled him. Mary was moaning so loudly now that Terry was glad Joe had booked them this room, so there was no chance of them waking any of the other guests.

“Ahhh! Oh, yes Terry! Just like that! Give it to me harder!”

Mary had stopped riding him now, and had surrendered to the intense pleasure of Terry thrusting upwards into her. As he pumped her, Terry reached behind her and placed his hands around the tight, fleshy globes of her toned ass. Mary, however, seemed to have forgotten the no touching rule, so Terry continued to fondle her butt cheeks as he pounded Mary's hot pussy.

Finally, Terry could feel himself reaching his limit. “Oh, yes, Mary!' He cried. “Oh, I'm gonna cum!”

“Me too, Terry!” She cried out. “I'm almost there! Let's do it together!”

Though it was getting harder to gather the strength to thrust into her from this position, Terry tapped into his energy reserves and increased his pace inside of Mary. “Uuuuh! Oh, Mary! Are you ready?”

“Yes!” The blond woman cried. A moment later, her cry became a scream as her vision turned bright white, and a powerful orgasm rocked very inch of her body, an explosion of white heat in her loins that enveloped her completely. Terry's cries of passion joined his lover's as he released his seed deep within her. His own climax was just as intense, making him see white as well.

Finally, they each gave one last shudder, and then Mary's sweat-soaked body collapsed on top of Terry. For a long while, neither one of them could move. Terry just lay there with his lover on top of him, his arms wrapped around her back, feeling her breasts rise and fall against his own chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

After a few minutes, he heard her mutter: “...ever... tha' hard... inside...” Her head rested against the nape of his neck, and she slurred her words as if she was drunk.

“What?” He managed to ask after a few more minutes went by.

“I said,” Mary answered, her breathing more even now. “...I never felt you cum that hard inside of me. What _was_ that?”

Mary felt him shrug his shoulders. “Probably your 'no touching' rule. It was driving me crazy, and I had to channel all that desire _somewhere._ ”

“Well, I guess you put it in the right place.” Mary then lifted herself off of Terry, gasping as his cock slid out of her, and lay down on her side right next to him. “We'll definitely have to do that again sometime, if those are the types of orgasms we have from it.”

Terry laughed. “I'm glad you enjoyed it. For me, it was torture until the very end.”

Mary leaned towards him, then, kissed him deeply. “Well, Terry, if you've got enough energy left for one more go, _this_ time you can use your hands.”

He laughed as he gently caressed her forehead, brushing a few strands of her blond hair out of her eyes. “What do you mean 'if'? Who do you think you're talking to?”

Thirty more minutes, and two orgasms later (apiece), the rest of their clothing was discarded onto the floor and the two lovers were underneath the sheets, their mutual hunger sated. Terry Bogard lay there with his eyes shut and gave a small sigh of contentment. He could barely feel the satin sheets, so it was like they were sleeping on air. However, he had no problems feeling Mary's warm, tight body snuggled against him, which always put him to sleep better than a sheet.

“Mary, I have a question,” he whispered in the dark.

“Hm?” He heard Mary whisper back.

“So, now that I'm Mr. Mary Ryan... do you think I could learn the rest of what goes in your drink? So I can make one for you after you come home from a long day of private investigating.” He was referring to the sometimes-blue cocktail that was named after Mary.

For a moment, Mary was silent. Then she answered: “Yeah, it's only fair that you know everything. But I don't want to tell you just now. I'll find some way to reveal the rest of the ingredients over our honeymoon. Like a game.”

Terry laughed, and tightened his embrace on her. She truly was his perfect match, and now they belonged to each other forever. “I love you so much...” he whispered into her hair.

“Love you more...” Terry heard her whisper back, and then the newlyweds drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in each others' arms...

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah... took me a while to get to the lemon on this one. But I like the image of Terry and Mary finally tying the knot, so I regret nothing.
> 
> Mai's last name is hyphenated because I think that's what she would do if she ever got married. According to her SNK wiki profile, as much as she loves Andy, she also takes a lot of pride in being a Shiranui ninja. So I don't think she'd give her maiden name up completely. As far as Blue Mary is concerned, though, I think she would keep her last name.
> 
> And according to what I've researched, if both mother and fetus are healthy, and there aren't any complications, it's safe for a pregnant woman to travel by airplane until their 36th week. So Mai would have been able to fly over from Japan for the wedding.
> 
> And Blue Mary's middle name is something I came up with. Her SNK wiki article doesn't say much about her parents, but we know her grandfather is Japanese. Since her last name is American, my head-canon is that Mary's father was American, her mother was Tatsumi's daughter, and they gave Mary a Japanese middle name in honor of her mixed heritage. According to the research I've done, Fuyuko translates into “winter child,” so I chose it because Mary's profile lists her birthday in February.
> 
> Also, on a final note, I haven't played KoF XIV, but I love that Blue Mary was a part of their latest mod. Seriously, she hasnt been a playable character since 2005. It's about fucking time! Also, I think I like her character design the best out of all of them in that game.
> 
> Welp, that's all for now. Until next time: read, review, repeat...


End file.
